A Loving Frerard
by xxxHazardHeartxxx
Summary: Frank and Gerard have new-found feelings for each other, but big secrets are revealed. Can Gerard accept Frankie for who he really is? A relatively short and innocent frerard. Enjoy!
1. Gerard Is My Justin Bieber

Chapter 1: Feelings Change… Gerard Is My Justin Bieber

"Gerard… I love you…"

Previously…

FRANK'S POV:

I'm trying to pay attention to the T.V., but Gerard is so distracting. His hazel eyes gleaming bright, his mouth pointed up at one side of his mouth… Gah, he is so beautiful while making coffee! He looks so…determined and cute…as he stirs in two teaspoons of sugar.

Why am I thinking like this? I have to stop!

No. Gerard is a drug. He's my addiction… He just doesn't know it yet.

"Hey, Frankie, want some coffee?" Gerard smiled at me, and I almost melted.

I responded with a casual 'Nah', trying not to smile like a five-year-old meeting Justin Bieber, or whatnot.

Gee shrugged it off and sat down with two mugs of coffee. He was seated maybe three feet or less away on the faded yellow couch in a rather dark living room. His house has always been like that… Dark…

"Gee, I said I didn't want a glass of coffee." I was half-smiling showing him that I was messing around.

"Yeah, I know…" He chuckled back with a funny smile: a mixture of embarrassment and guilt, but joy, and then I realized he had gotten the two mugs of coffee for himself. I felt like responding with a playful 'lazy-$$' or something similar, but I just laughed and relaxed back on the couch. The smile I had on my face couldn't fade… He's so adorable.

Switching Mugs… How Cute…

GERARD'S POV:

I am so glad Frank didn't notice me blushing. With my slightly pale skin and all, it's rather obvious. Maybe my fire-red hair color made my rose tainted cheeks less of a significant detail? I'm starting to like this new 'do…

Really, I don't know why Frankie is here… I just invited him over to my parents' house and he came.

No one is here except him and me. Jamia is with the twins; Lyn-z is on a tour, and my parents… Well, I don't know where on this Earth they are. I guess I just felt like having some company over. You know, back to the good old days.

But I felt something more.

I take a sip of my coffee, not realizing I sipped out of my other mug… Frank noticed, though. He chuckled at this, and I find his giggle rather cute. A smile slips from my face and I can feel my cheeks reddening.

I don't know if it has anything to do with our new album coming out soon, or the pressure of touring that is making me nervous and jittery.

All I know is that my feelings for Frank have changed… Drastically.

And I like it…

**Creepy Laughter…**

FRANK'S POV:

I feel rather stalkerish when I see that Gerard switched cups. But for some reason, it was so adorable of him to do that. I felt even weirder when a giggle came out of my mouth when it happened. He must think I am a freak…

Who am I kidding? We are all freaks! But this was different for me to laugh at something like that. Oh well…

Apparently we both get annoyed at what was on television, and we both reach for the remote control. It was in a seat crevasse in between us, and his hand landed on mine.

A shock radiated through my hand and up my spine. Gee's hand was soft and warm and large, it blanketed over mine. Subconsciously, I gasped and we both pull away as soon as it happened.

I was stunned, but Gee recovered quickly. He brandished the plastic remote in my face chanting, "Ha, ha, I WIN!" like a child. I chuckled. He laughed. I roared with giggles, and soon, the whole living room was a fusion of our child-like laughter intertwining with each other. We couldn't stop laughing! He dropped his hands on my knees, still laughing like there was no tomorrow, and I held my palm on his shoulder while laughing as well.

Soon enough, we both stopped laughing, but Gerard had to actually wipe away a tear with his thumb because he was laughing so hard. He's flashing his small, white teeth at me. Believe me. His teeth are tiny, but cute.

"Frank Anthony Iero, we are some creepy mother f***ers!" He smiled.

I nodded in approval, "I wouldn't want it any other way!"


	2. What a Morning

Chapter 2: What a Morning SLIPPY-Cup

GERARD'S POV:

I wake up to Frank's voice. I groan and turn to him standing at the doorway, looking so groggy. He looked amazing.

His hair was all matted up, his eyeliner slightly smudged, his black fingernails bitten at, and his eyes half closed. He rubbed them and yawned.

Leaning against the door frame so perfectly, his soft voice said, "Man… I just can't sleep… Sorry to wake you at 2:45 am, but what should I do?"

I wanted him to keep talking because his voice was so smooth and soothing, I didn't want it to stop. I realized he asked a question and I said, "Coffee…" I yawned as well.

Frankie looked at me like I was nuts, and stated that coffee would keep him up, unlike me, who can stay asleep regardless of what I drink. "Ok, little young one, want me to heat up a glass of milk for you? Put it in a sippy-cup and hold the bottle for you?" I said in a singsong voice, like to a toddler, but if that were what he wanted me to do, I'd do it.

"Nah, I got it," Frankie smiled and chuckled, "G'night, Gee!"

I could see Frankie's white smile as he turned away to the kitchen. "Night!" I secretly wished he'd just talk with me, but I would never admit that. I just wanted to hear his voice. If he could talk to me all through the night, I'd be so happy. His voice is bliss…

I hear the soft hum of the microwave and count the seconds it takes before the loud "DING!" rings out… 35 seconds. I hear Frankie stirring the milk with a spoon and the metal clinking to the glass. Frank's footsteps evenly clomp down the narrow hallway and they stop at my door.

For some reason I get nervous and pretend I'm asleep. I hear a faint, "Good night, Gee… Love you, bro…" from Frankie. I get so warm inside. I stare at my newly dyed hair, comparing its' vividness to the blackness of my room. "Love you too, man…" I whispered to myself.

I hear a loud crash. I hear little pieces of glass skidding across the tile and Frank yelling, "OH SH*T!"

I jump up quickly, running to Frank's guest room, trying to see if he was okay.

"Ow. Ow, ow, ow, OW!" The mug is shattered all over the floor, milk everywhere, and Frankie was sprawled on the tile next to his bed. He was bleeding out of his palm and leg.

"My gosh, Frankie, are you okay? Here." I extended out my hand to I can prop him up. "What happened!"

"I'm okay… Ahh…" He gripped my palm with his unwounded hand and I pulled him to his feet. "I was walking in here, and …" He trailed off. I saw him look towards the door on the ground and a sudden realization came over him. "And… I tripped over Mikey's unicorn pillow pet. Da**it, Mikey!"

Unicorns Make Me Bleed

FRANK'S POV:

_Mikey, this is getting out of hand_, I think. All I know is that that freaking unicorn caused glass to pierce my skin to where I was leaving blood prints as I walked. I'm okay, I'm sure, but the cuts feel like they have mug-pieces in them still. Which they don't.

I sling my arm around Gerard and he helps me to limp to the bathroom. He flicks on the light, bends over the get a couple bandages from the cabinet, and motions for me to sit on the bathtub's edge. "You alright?" He asks, worried, as I inch my way down on the cold porcelain. He sits on the floor in front of me so he can reach my leg easier.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little blood, you know? Ouch…!" I flinch as he smoothes the band-aid over my calf and my hand. This sh*t hurts.

"Ooh, sorry, Frankie" He says, genuinely concerned and precise.

Even though I'm in pain, I can't help but notice how much I love the way my nickname rolls out of his mouth. No one can say 'Frankie' quite like Gee…

"It's okay. You done?"

"Yep! All done," he smirks in that way that makes me die inside, "You tired yet?" He smiles again.

Truth is, I was tired and ready for bed at first, but I just wanted to hear to Gee's voice. If you don't know, his voice is… amazing. Not just singing, talking too. All because I wanted to talk to him, I'm here, bloody and bruised. The things I do to talk to Gerard… I'd do it again in an instant.

"No, man. I guess I'll just watch T.V. Tell me if it's too loud, okay?" I secretly hope he will say that he'll stay up and watch with me. "You know? I change my mind, I better get to sleep." You know I'm tired when I pass up an opportunity to be with Gerard.

"Okay, g' night, Frank."

"Night, again. I'll try not to die this time!" I say, chuckling as I limp back to the guest room. I hear him laugh too.

Mornings…

GERARD'S POV:

I'm asleep, peacefully in my bed, when I wake up to…well…Frank being Frank.

"GERARRRRRDDD! GEE, GEE, GEE, GEE, GEE!" He shouts, pouncing on top of me and shaking the bed violently. He gets up and starts jumping on the bed, laughing and smiling like a 5 year-old meeting Justin Bieber, or something.

"What!" I laugh as I watch him hopping along merrily on my bed, occasionally stepping on my hand or foot, but I don't mind.

Frankie stops, smiles really wide, flashing his teeth, and sits down on the edge of the bed. "Hi!" He smiles even wider.

"Oh, haha," I mock him, playfully, "So funny." I laugh, thinking about all the little shenanigans he plays like this all of the time. It's so adorable.

"Morning! Coffee?" As if he really needs to ask.

"You know it, man. Get it ready!" I say, getting ready for the day spent with Frankie. This is gonna be fun, I can already tell.

"It's already on the counter, in the yellow mug." Wow, Frankie is really on top of things. He is freshened up, groomed, and bathed. He is just so… I don't even know.

I march into the kitchen, smoothing my hair out of my face. I see Frank smile, and I smile too. In my "Misfits" tee shirt and loose pajama pants, I chug down my coffee quickly. I better get ready for the day, so I tell Frank that I'm going to take a shower.

"Okay," he says, "Just hurry." He smiles with one corner of his mouth, and I seriously die.

I smile back, and turn to walk to the bathroom. Frank's blood is still on the ground from this morning. I wipe it up.


	3. Hugs Kisses and Cuts

FRANK'S POV:

When Gerard leaves to take a shower, I sit on the couch. My smile fades. Gee might take maybe 15 more minutes, so I slip off my left wristband. It gets really aggravating.

I toss it aside, and air out my cuts. Not the cuts from early this morning. The ones I make. When we aren't touring or recording, it gets really depressing.

Really, I have no other option. It sucks not being with the guys, and life just isn't good at home. I can't explain it, but I hate it.

The past always gets me…

I rub my fingers over them, remembering why and when and how I made each one. I count out 67 of them. I need to stop, but I… I don't want to. It's my way of letting out how I feel, and it feels good. It's an escape. A release. And I love it.

Just as I am examining them, and stroking my wrist, Gerard walks out and looks at me, wide-eyed. "What are you doing…?"

"Nothing," I respond, nonchalantly. Being unsuspicious, I slide my hands into my hoodie pockets. I shrug at Gee. "What's wrong? I thought you were taking a shower."

"I forgot a towel," he says. He seems to have relaxed a little. But it's like he is in denial of what he just saw - if he saw anything at all, that is. Gerard walks away, and returns a couple seconds later with a black towel in his hands. He leaves, and shuts the bathroom door behind him, without a word.

I'm scared. Did he see? Is he mad at me? What will he say?

Just in case, I slip my red, white, and blue wristband back on my left wrist. I sit there and wait for Gerard, and soon enough he comes back out in nicer clothes.

"We need to talk, Frank." He is serious.

Secrets Are Told

GERARD'S POV:

I really don't know what I saw earlier. Am I just exaggerating? I don't know, but I have to find out.

"Come and sit," Frank says and pats the open spot next to him on the couch.

I walk over and place myself on the sofa, facing him. He angles toward me so we can be facing each other. I look at him really long. I stare in to those gorgeous eyes, and think. _This isn't the face of a cutter. Frank would never do something like that, after seeing what it did to me. _

"Give me your arm, Frankie." I say gently and soft.

"Why?" He smiles a small smile then pulls his hair out of his face.

"Frank, I think you know why. You are my best friend. You and Lindsay are the best things to ever happen to me. Now please, as your best friend, let me see your arm." I'm starting to tear up a little, because I love him so much. I hate to see him like this.

"Gerard… I don't think you really want to." He holds up his arm, anyways. I take it in my hand, and I gently set it on my lap.

I softly slip off the band halfway, and I hear Frank hold his breath. He's crying.

"Don't cry, Frank. It will be okay." I wipe away his tears with my thumb. "You need to trust me. I will never judge you on who you are."

"I know… But… I don't want you to see me like this. I want you to see me as happy and fun, like before." He says this softly. More tears ease out of his eyes and glisten as they fall down.

I hug him around the neck and he hugs me back around my waist. He sobs into my shoulder.

"Frank… Let me see your arm, now." He places his arm on my thigh.

I carefully inch off the armband, revealing the scars and cuts. Tears form around my eyes and fall to my legs. "Frank, don't do this."

"I know I shouldn't, but I can't stop." He slips his band back on, and cries a little more. We hug again, for longer, this time.

"You know I care for you, love. I don't want you to do this to yourself. You know how it basically destroyed me." Did I just call him love?

Frank seems a little startled from me calling him love, but I don't regret it. It's how I feel. "I know…" He says.

How I Feel

FRANK'S POV:

I feel a little bit better, and I'm blushing now, because he called me love.

"Are you mad at me…?" I say, scared. I tear up again.

"Frank, of course not! I would never get mad at you about something like this." He says, reassuring. "I support you in everything you do, because you are an amazing person. You are talented, you're funny, and sweet, and to be honest… I don't think I would be here, alive, without you. You saved me." He looks down, smiles, and looks up at me with his hazel eyes. He is blushing. "Not to mention, you're a d*mn good kisser, too."

There are no words to describe the smile on my face. I get serious again, and a tear rolls down my cheek. We hug again, and Gerard is rocking me, and rubbing my back. I'm crying again, mumbling, "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry, Gee…"

"It will be okay, Frankie… I should've known…"

I pull away, looking at him with a tear going down my cheek. He is crying too. I look into his eyes and I build up my courage to say what I've needed to say forever.

"Gerard… I love you…" My heart skips a beat. "Like more than a friend. More than a _best _friend. I love you…" I'm scared of his reaction, so I look down at my lap and play with my fingers.

There is a short pause.

"Frank Iero, look at me." I do as he says. "I love you. More than anything, I love you. You are the most pure and astonishing human being to ever walk this Earth."

I look at him in disbelief. We stare at each other, and I'm really happy he feels the same way.

"I love you…" He says, engulfing me in a hug. He lets go of me and scoots closer. "More than you'll ever know…" He leans into me.

I lean into him, too, and our lips meet. He kisses me gently, with me kissing him back. He puts his hand underneath my left ear and kisses me harder.

By now, we are kissing slowly, his hand on my neck, my hands on his shoulders. And it is the most amazing thing I have ever felt.

It's just Gerard and me, together. The way it was meant to be.


End file.
